4ème volet du calendrier de l'avent
by boadicee
Summary: Déjà paru 1 07-Ghost 2 SNK 3 Kuroko no basket 4 SNK
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les réponse aux reviews se trouveront posté dans l'OS du lendemain à chaque fois.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 4 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : j'en entends moi même au-dessus de chez moi certains soir, et on me dit "ce n'est rien, la voisine joue à la chaise musicale XD"**

 **okami shiroi :Armin très terre à terre même pendant une relation lol**

 **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa : youpie ! cela veut dire que j'ai une belle plume pour arriver à faire apprécier un couple que l'on aime pas forcément.**

 **Angilika : moi aussi. J'ai voulu mettre une petite touche comique à cet OS**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

5 décembre

 **POV Marco**

Depuis que père avait affronté Ace aux Poings Ardents et recueillit sur le Mobidik, je voyais ce dernier tenter chaque jour de le tuer. Il n'avait pourtant aucune chance. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait énormément de courage. Pratiquement personne n'aurait osé affronter père ainsi et refuser de devenir l'un de ses fils. Ils auraient plutôt accepté, voyant en ce moyen, une protection assurée sur le long terme. Lui par contre continuait de se battre pour ses convictions. C'était pour moi un homme d'honneur comme il y en a peu et père l'avait décelé. Je veille chaque soir à ce qu'il ait son repas, ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.

\- Dis, pourquoi l'appelez-vous tous père ? Me demande-t-il

\- Ben, tu sais, nous sommes tous des pirates avec tout ce que cela implique. Dès le début, il a voulu qu'on l'appelle Père pour remplacer cette famille que nous n'avons pas. Et il est vraiment comme un père pour nous. Tu sais Ace, tu devrais arrêter de lutter et accepte de nous rejoindre. Porte l'insigne de Barbe Blanche et sème la terreur sous son nom.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu sais Ace, tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment ici si tu ne choisis pas notre bannière.

\- Je dois réfléchir.

\- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de conseil, je serai dans ma cabine.

Il ne me regardait plus et était replongé dans ses pensées. Je le laissais donc à ses réflexions en espérant qu'il fasse le bon choix rapidement.

Quelques heures venaient de passer quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Tout de suite, je sus que c'était lui qui venait. Le pauvre gosse tout de même, perdu dans tant de questions. J'ouvrais la porte et je le laissais entrer. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Le pauvre gosse tout de même, perdu dans tant de questions. Juste le strict minimum pour avoir un peu de confort. Je lui proposais donc de s'asseoir sur le lit. Au début rien, il n'y avait que le silence.

\- Dis Marco, pourquoi le vieux veut absolument que je rejoigne son équipage ?

\- Tu sais Ace, il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. Il était très surpris qu'un gars aussi jeune que toi, tienne tête au gouvernement mondial et qui en plus aurait refusé de rejoindre les 7 grands corsaires. Je connais peu de gens qui auraient refusé. Et là encore, tu refuses aussi de nous rejoindre. Je t'avoue que t'es un mec bizarre quand même. Qu'est e que tu recherches dans la piraterie ?

\- Je veux devenir un grand pirate uniquement par mon mérite et non grâce à un nom.

\- C'est normal. Tu sais ici, on est peut-être connu sous les pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais on s'est fait chacun un nom. On nous reconnaît par nos faits.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais, tu auras toujours ta liberté d'agir comme tu le veux. Je te propose d'essayer au moins. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si je garde ma liberté, je veux bien essayer.

\- Ah à la bonne heure. J'ai cru que tu te déciderais jamais. Tout le monde sera content de l'apprendre demain. Et puis tu retrouveras ton équipage. Je suis sûr que tes gars n'attendaient que ton retour.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain. Aller va te reposer un peu.

\- Dis, je peux rester ici pour cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi pas. Va falloir se serrer un peu, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de place.

\- Pas de problème pour moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver si vite avec Ace dans mon lit.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Je ne me rappelais plus depuis combien de temps, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. En tout cas me réveiller un peu avant l'aube avec Ace contre moi, me rappelait combien la fin de soirée avait été un peu mouvementé. Heureusement que tous les deux savons maîtriser nos flammes et que l'on n'a pas brûlé la cabine. En tout cas se fut une façon bien originale de fêter en avant-première son intégration dans la grande famille de Barbe Blanche. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir dormir dans l'un des grands dortoirs du bateau avec les autres. Il faudrait peut-être que je l'invite régulièrement dans ma cabine tout de même.

Enfin voilà, je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleurs débuts de journée.

 **POV Ace**

Si on m'avait dit que je finirais par coucher avec le phénix, je ne les aurais jamais cru. En tout cas parler avec lui, je me sentais mieux. Y a pas à dire malgré leurs noms à faire trembler la terre, l'équipage du vieux est vraiment une grande famille festive. Je sens que je vais me plaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Désolée pas de réponses aux reviews car je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre: Vampire Knights**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

12 décembre : La rencontre

Prologue

\- Alia, reviens ici immédiatement et bats-toi !

\- Vous ne m'attraperez jamais, bande de crétins.

Alia disparue avec beaucoup d'agilité dans la forêt, au grand désarroi de la bande de jeunes qui lui courait après. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans à peine passait ses journées à chercher l'aventure, les bagarres et le grand frisson. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Sa mère, depuis des années, avait abandonné l'espoir de la faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Son père, de son vivant, lui avait appris à les rudiments du corps-à-corps, le maniement de l'épée et des armes à feu. Avec sa chevelure rouge vif, son regard vert émeraude, elle possédait un caractère en acier trempé qu'enviaient de nombreux garçons.

Elle s'arrêta de courir quand elle arriva à son repère préféré. Une petite crique perdue au fond des bois. Elle descendit rapidement la falaise et se laissa tomber à terre sur le sable chaud. C'était devenu rapidement son lieu d'isolement, quand elle avait besoin de rester seule pour vider son esprit de toutes les choses négatives de sa vie.

Personne n'osait s'aventurer ici, où la rumeur d'être un repère de pirates circulait en permanence dans tous les villages de l'île. Mais elle s'en moquait. Les pirates pouvaient bien débarquer elle saurait les recevoir avec le fer de son épée.

Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, ne se doutant pas un instant qui ce lieu, son refuge, allait être l'endroit d'une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

À quelques lieux nautiques de là, un bateau en forme de baleine se rapprochait. Il était immense. Au-dessus, du mât, flottait fièrement un drapeau pirate. Il représentait une croix avec des os et un croissant de lune allongé. C'était le drapeau de l'équipage du célèbre pirate Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre grands empereurs qui faisait régner la terreur sur le nouveau monde dans la deuxième moitié de Grande Line. Le bateau n'était autre que le Moby Dick.

À son bord, régnait une certaine agitation. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient en mer. Ils avaient essuyé deux tempêtes et plusieurs assauts de la Marine. Malgré leur force, le nombre de blessés était considérable. Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose, trouver rapidement une île avec un village et de quoi soigner tout le monde.

\- Père, je pense que nous approchons d'une île habitée. Si la tempête ne nous a pas trop fait dévier, d'ici quelques heures, nous pourrons soigner tout le monde.

\- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, Marco. Il faudra toutefois être prudent. La marine ne doit pas être très loin.

\- On accostera de nuit. J'irais à la recherche d'un médecin.

\- Merci mon fils.

Alia émergea de sa sieste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle s'étira comme un chat. Soudain, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Elle chercha du regard autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre indice, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle se redressa et commença à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer au village quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Aussitôt, ses capacités de défenses se mirent en route et elle envoya son agresseur au tapis.

Ce dernier fut surpris un instant par cette attaque. Il ne pensait pas que la fille saurait se défendre mais aurait plutôt utilisé sa voix pour appeler à l'aide. Son premier geste avait été de l'empêcher de crier, mais apparemment, c'était peine perdu. Il se releva rapidement, évitant ainsi une deuxième attaque.

\- Eh là, tout doux la gamine, je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Personne ne vient dans cette crique. Êtes-vous un pirate ? Répondez !

\- Doucement. Laisse moi répondre au lieu de me bombarder de réponse. Oui, je suis un pirate et non, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je m'appelle Marco.

\- Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. Je suis capable de vous virer d'ici moi-même.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps ici. Nous voulons juste un médecin pour soigner nos blessés.

\- Qui vous dis que notre médecin de ville va vous aider ?

\- Il suffit de lui demander.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'une gamine pour aller voir le toubib.

\- Je vous en empêcherai.

\- Donc je n'ai plus qu'à te maîtriser et à t'attacher à un arbre le temps que je fasse mon affaire.

Alia se jeta dans la bagarre faisant fi du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Marco esquiva sans trop de mal les attaques de la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille, elle savait drôlement se débrouiller au corps-à-corps. Il s'amusa avec elle durant quelques minutes avant de la maîtriser au sol.

De surprise, Alia se raidit. Marco ne su pas ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva projeté loin derrière.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Tu possèdes un fruit du démon ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vraiment ?

La fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Mais il avait une autre mission et s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Il se concentra et lui envoya son Haki. Alia sentit ses forces et son corps l'abandonner. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle perdit connaissance.

\- Dis Marco, tu en mets du temps. C'est qui ?

\- Une habitante qui sait se battre et possède un fruit du démon. Garde là à l'œil, Satch, le temps que je vais au village chercher le médecin.

\- Pas de souci. Je t'attends.

Marco s'en alla rapidement vers le village le plus proche. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un médecin.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Alia ?

\- Ah, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. Non, je vous rassure, on ne lui a rien fait.

Marco prit Alia dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick.


	3. 15 décembre : Shanks

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Reviews du 14 décembre :  
**

 _ **Mlle Kirschtein : Mais non cela viendra très vite tu verras.  
**_

 _ **LoveDevils : je suis contente que tu es pu récupérer ton téléphone.  
**_

 _ **Angilika : oui il y aura une suite ne t'en fait pas.**_

 **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa : Merci de me rappeler que moi aussi j'ai faim. Ah non c'est pas la même chose. lol**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

15 décembre

Je l'avais pourtant dit. J'avais prévenu Barbe Blanche de l'imminence de la catastrophe. Personne n'a écouté. Je me tiens là, debout au milieu du carnage.

Combien de milliers de morts il y a eu ?

Combien de familles ont été dévastées en cet instant ?

Combien de mères pleureront leur fils mort inutilement dans cette boucherie ?

Combien de femmes pleureront leur mari massacré ?

Combien d'enfants pleureront leur père disparu ?

Le gouvernement est allé trop loin pour nous arrêter. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier des milliers d'hommes pour une poignée. Ils veulent montrer leur suprématie au monde entier, mais ils vont de nouveau cacher la vérité et ne divulguer que la mort de Barbe Blanche et de Ace.

Barbe Blanche. Après plus de 70 ans de piraterie, la mort t'a appelé. Malgré tes années de maladie, c'est le feu de la bataille qui t'aura eu. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas voulu mourir autrement qu'en te battant jusqu'au bout. Tu vas laisser derrière toi un vide immense, mais personne n'est éternelle. Tu as réussi à accomplir ton rêve, celui d'avoir une grande famille. Tu as su réunir les sales gosses du monde sous ta bannière. Tu as eu la plus grande famille jamais imaginée sur terre.

Nous étions ennemis, mais nous nous sommes toujours respectés. Je ne sais pas si celui qui prendra ta place aura ce même respect. Non, je ne le pense pas. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a osé faire pour arriver à tant de puissance. Il sera craint, certes, mais un jour, quelqu'un le fera tomber à son tour.

Je vais faire en sorte que tu es des funérailles dignes de ton charisme et de ta vie. J'en ferais de même pour le pauvre Ace. Le fils de Roger aura fini trop tôt sa vie. Il aurait dû pouvoir continuer encore des années. Il aurait pu même prendre ta relève. Mais la jeunesse survoltée qui l'habitait a eut raison de lui. Il avait comme toi, un sens de l'honneur très élevé. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger ses amis et sa famille. Il l'a d'ailleurs sacrifié en protégeant son frère, Luffy. Roger peut être fier de lui. Tout ce que disaient les gens concernant son père était faux. Roger était le meilleur pirate au monde. C'est même lui qui m'a inspiré pour cette vie de pirate. Il y a eu des morts certes, mais jamais, il n'y a eut des massacres de population. Je le sais assez bien pour avoir fait partie de son équipage du début à la fin.

Maintenant père et fils vont se retrouver quelque part en enfer. Ils vont enfin se rencontrer. Mais il laisse derrière lui un vide immense dans le cœur de Luffy. Mon cher Luffy. On s'était promis, il y a quelques années que l'on se retrouverait sur la mer. Depuis mon départ de l'île, j'ai toujours suivi ton parcours. J'ai toujours été fier de toi. Tu n'as jamais été très doué certes, toujours un grand enfant, mais tu as placé dès le départ la vie de tes amis avant la tienne. Tu n'as pas hésité à défier plus d'une fois le gouvernement pour une cause qui te paraissait juste. Tu es devenu le pirate que tu as toujours voulu être. Mais cela me fend le cœur. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se retrouve dans de telles circonstances. J'aurais voulu que cela soit plus festif, que tu me présentes tout ton équipage. Je suis sûr que ce sont des types de ta trempe.

L'épreuve que tu subis aujourd'hui, Luffy doit te rendre plus fort. Relève la tête et ne laisse pas les démons de la mort prendre ton âme. Tu dois te battre Luffy. Je veux revoir ce sourire sur ton visage. Je veux que tu m'affrontes et que tu prennes ma place. Ne cherche pas vengeance aveuglante. Vois plus loin. Je suis sûr que Ace aurait voulu la même chose. Mon équipage veut que j'aille jusqu'à toi, mais il est trop tôt encore. Je laisse le soin à tes nouveaux amis de te soigner et de t'emmener loin de ce charnier. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de la dépouille de ton frère. Guéris vite, devient plus fort et retrouve tes nakamas. Ensuite prends le chemin du Nouveau Monde. Je t'attendrais là-bas.

Je regarde le gamin évanoui à mes pieds.

\- Bravo petit. Tu as eu le courage de te dresser pour mettre fin à cette guerre.


	4. 18 décembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Reviews LoveDevils : non je dois valider les reviews non logué. C'est pour cela que tu ne les vois pas de suite.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

18 décembre : Les aventures de Ace

Prologue

\- Alors ça y est Ace, tu t'en vas ?

\- Eh oui Luffy, il est temps pour moi de prendre le large et de devenir enfin un vrai pirate. Demain, je prendrais donc la mer.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Mais moi aussi bientôt, je partirai sur l'océan. Je réunirais le plus grand équipage et je deviendrai le Roi des pirates.

\- Sauf si je le deviens avant toi.

\- Alors je n'aurais plus qu'à te défier en duel.

\- Je ne te crains pas. Tu as tellement de lacunes au combat.

\- On verra bien. Au fait, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire.

\- Je vais me rendre d'abord à Longtown et ensuite, je me dirigerai vers Grande Line.

Ace et Luffy passèrent leur dernière journée ensemble à parler du passé et de l'avenir tout en préparant les effets dont aura besoin Ace pour débuter son aventure. À la maison de Dadan pour cette dernière soirée ensemble, ce fut un grand banquet digne des brigands des montagnes.

\- Dis Ace, tu risques de rencontrer ce vieux Garp. Quand il découvrira ce que tu es devenu, je sens que je vais me faire encore une fois tirer les oreilles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dadan, c'est pas ce vieux chnoque qui me fait peur. Si je veux devenir un grand pirate, je devrais alors le battre aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je crains, mais pour moi. C'est qui qui paye les pots cassés, à chaque fois que vous faisiez des bêtises ? C'est la pauvre Dadan qui trinquera encore une fois.

\- Mais t'as l'habitude Dadan, c'est pas grave, s'exclama Luffy.

\- Oh toi, tu vas voir.

\- Viens Luffy.

\- J'arrive Ace.

\- Vous allez où ? Il fait nuit noire dehors.

\- C'est pas ton problème la vieille.

Luffy et Ace partirent en courant à travers la forêt jusqu'à leur base secrète. Ils s'y installèrent et profitèrent des derniers instants ensembles.

\- Je vais devenir un très grand pirate sans utiliser le nom de mon père. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse à ma valeur et non à un stupide nom.

\- Tu le deviendras, j'en suis sûr.

\- Et toi, tu as intérêt à être prudent. Je ne serais plus là pour te sauver la peau à chaque fois. Ce serait idiot que tu meures avant de te lancer aussi dans l'aventure.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai encore trois ans pour m'entraîner et devenir très fort. Ensuite, je me rendrais sur Grande Line pour retrouver Shanks et lui rendre son chapeau. Je pourrais lui présenter mon équipage et je deviendrais le Roi des pirates.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je t 'attendrais là-bas sur Grande Line avec mon équipage.

\- C'est dommage que Sabo ne soit plus en vie pour te voir partir. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait accompagné.

\- Oui, mais rappelle toi qu'il est avec moi en permanence grâce à ce tatouage.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent côte à côte, le souvenir de Sabo dans leur rêve.

Ace se réveilla peu avant l'aube et se leva sans réveiller tout de fois son frère de cœur. Il grava une dernière fois cet endroit qui fut le lieu qu'il put appeler sans problème sa maison. Elle avait été construite par le trio et ils en avaient vécu des aventures. Cette page-là se tournait pour lui aujourd'hui. Dans quelques heures, il serait à bord de son petit bateau en direction de la première île. Le temps de l'inconscience était fini pour lui dorénavant et il devrait rester sur ses gardes tout en profitant de la vie de pirate au maximum. Pour lui comme pour ses frères, la vie de pirate était la vraie vie, la liberté et il allait enfin pouvoir y goûter.

Il était dix heures quand enfin, il arriva avec Luffy et les brigands des montagnes sur la côte. Son bateau était ancré plus bas. Il sauta à bord, son sac sur le dos.

\- Au revoir Ace. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Je pars le premier. Au revoir Luffy et prends soi de toi.

\- Encore trois ans à patienter et je partirais à mon tour.

\- Je t'attendrais sur Grande line.

Dadan et sa bande se retenaient de pleurer. Malgré les dires qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire, que ce départ était un soulagement pour eux, chacun des brigands s'était attaché aux gamins qu'ils hébergeaient pour Garp.

Ace tira sur la voile qui se déplia et le bateau quitta le rivage en direction de sa première aventure.


End file.
